


Festival of Dreams

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: A quick Gakupo X Luka one shot. Complete with every single Anime/Manga "Festival episode" cliche I could think of!





	Festival of Dreams

Luka opened the door to the train station with great purpose. Today would be the day, today she would tell Gakupo how she really felt about him. Having been friends for many years, the two were on great terms, but Luka gradually found that, more and more, she wanted to be more than just friends. She found Gakupo to be kind, charming, but unfortunately, he seemed to be unable to understand subtlety. Luka had been subtly dropping hints for nearly a month now, and for nearly a month, he hadn’t reacted to any of them. Things would change now, having finally worked up the courage, Luka convinced herself that she’d finally confess, regardless of what may happen. Today was a particularly good day for a romantic confession, seeing as how he had agreed to come with her to the local festival. 

Entering the station, Luka spotted Gakupo wearing his ceremonial Jinbaori, shoulder pad, and sword as he stood idol at the platform. As she walked closer, he noticed her and shot her a warm smile, instantly reinforcing her nervousness and making her blush. 

“He-Hello Gakupo, sorry if I kept you waiting.” She said upon coming closer, finding it difficult to contain her nerves.

“It was no problem, I actually just got here.” Gakupo stopped and looked right at Luka before resuming, “That Yukata looks really nice on you, very pretty!” 

Luka’s blush intensified with that line as she struggled to respond, “Oh this? It- It’s nothing, just something I had lying around…”

Thankfully, the train arrived just as things were starting to get awkward. After a short trip, they arrived at the shrine and set off to engage in all of the normal activities. They played the goldfish scooping game (and failed), played prize games, and prayed at the shrine itself. It wasn’t until Luka stopped to get some cotton candy that things started to slow down. 

“How is it?” Gakupo asked.

“Very good, nothing beats-“ Luka stopped immediately when Gakupo reached over to her cheek and removed a small chunk of cotton candy that she hadn’t felt.

“Sorry, about that, it was driving me crazy.”

“No, it was no problem actually…” Luka said, once again sinking into a deep blush.

Gakupo took the cotton candy from his finger and ate it, “Mmm, this is really good!” he responded, making Luka laugh and calming her nerves. 

After wandering through the festival for some time, the sun had set and the two decided that it was time to go home. After another train ride, Gakupo walked Luka home. Upon reaching the front door, Luka suddenly remembered the stated purpose of the day. It was now or never.

Turning to Gakupo, she spoke quickly, feeling as though her heart was about to explode, “Today was so great. Gakupo I… I…” She paused for a moment, a neon red blush forming across her face before finally saying, “I love you!”

Gakupo paused, making her heart sink in fear before he responded, “That’s great! To tell you the truth, I love you too!” 

“Really! You really mean it!” Luka replied, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve been in love with you for a long time now, I just didn’t think that you felt the same!” 

“Gakupo, I thought the exact same thing!” 

As the two starred into each other’s eyes, the two gradually moved closer and closer until their lips met and they entered into a warm embrace. Though they wished that the kiss could have lasted forever, they inevitably had to break for air. As the two separated, they both laughed softly as they maintained their warm embrace. 

“You know, I noticed all of your hints recently, but I was too afraid that it might not be real. Tonight I tried some hints of my own…” Gakupo said, breaking the relative silence.

“Really, what were your hints?” 

“When I mentioned your Yukata, I meant that you were pretty, not your clothes. And let’s not forget that I got to eat some cotton candy off your cheek…” 

Luka laughed before responding, “To be honest, I thought you couldn’t take a hint. I guess I was the one who couldn’t get it…”

“Don’t worry about it, everything turned out great in the end…” 

As he finished that line, the two moved closer and their lips met once more. 

    When they separated from the hug, Luka spoke, “Well I have to go home, unless… you’d like to come with me?”

    As she said that, she reached out towards him and following a brief pause, a wide smile formed across Gakupo’s face and he said, “My lady, I’d be honored.” He then took her hand and the two went inside. 


End file.
